


The Crusades of a Caped Canine

by marvelousbones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Krypto at first had been scared of absolutely everything and everyone. After living with Kara for about a month, he opened up to become a playful easy-going puppy. No one would have been able to guess that he had a traumatic past and lost everything he had ever known at a young age. Krypto was still nervous around strangers sometimes but if there was someone he loved as much as Kara, or maybe even more, it was Lena Luthor.ORThe story of Krypto Zor-El Danvers’s adventures and eventual matchmaking.





	The Crusades of a Caped Canine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all, I’d like to thank[ Broccoli Luthor(@KatiexPC)](https://twitter.com/KatiexPC?lang=en) on Twitter for another amazing [idea](https://twitter.com/KatiexPC/status/1091686188627329024).

Kara groaned as she blinked her eyes slowly and was met with a face full of yellow fluff. Kara giggled at the dog’s long tongue lapped at her cheek.

“Okay, okay I’m up buddy.” Kara laughed as she pushed the puppy’s fuzzy head away from her face and sat up.

The puppy jumped down into the floor as his soft ears flopped with the movement. Kara smiled as she padded to the bathroom to get ready.

After going to the bathroom and brushing her teeth, she went to her kitchen to feed her puppy. Kara’s heart clenched as she thought of what the little puppy had gone through.

Kara set down the dish as the puppy scarfed down the food like he hadn’t eaten in months. Kara thought back to the night about a month ago when she found the scared little puppy.

 

_Supergirl landed at the scene of where a man had set a supposedly abandoned warehouse on fire. Kara scanned the building using her X-Ray vision and determined that there were about 3 living creatures inside and a huddle of more. She sucked in a breath and quickly put out the fire using her freeze breath. Kara supersped into the building as she noticed a group of homeless people huddled in the corner. Kara led them outside towards the paramedics. The blonde hero turned to investigate what the other lump of bodies was when a small hand grabbed her cape with a little tug. Kara smiled down at the young girl who looked about 8._

_"There’s a mommy doggy and her puppies inside. Can you please save them Supergirl?”_

_Kara nodded at the little girl as she gave her a small smile and flew back into the building. The blonde hero used her X-Ray vision to find a large lump surrounded by six other ones. Kara used her super hearing and frowned as she only heard one heartbeat. Kara rushed towards the large lump of dirty soot-covered yellow fur. She realized it was an emaciated yellow Labrador retriever. The Kryptonian reached for the dog and let out a small cry as she realized the dog was dead. She gently rolled the dog aside to find six puppies underneath her._

_She was protecting them from the fire. Kara strained her hearing as only one heartbeat faintly among the pile of dirty and malnourished puppies. Kara gently set each of the deceased puppies aside before locating the one that was barely clinging on to life. She checked to see its gender and determined that it was a boy. Now Kara was no veterinarian, but the puppy looked to be about only four weeks old._

_The Kryptonian realized that the mother dog had tried to shield her young from the licking flames but was unable to save her family. Kara felt a connection to the little puppy whimpering in her arms. This puppy had lost its whole life to flames and was the last one of its family left. Kara knew that there was no way she was going to let this puppy die. Right then and there she settled on a name._

_Krypto._

_Named after her lost planet, the one that she couldn’t save. Kara couldn’t bear to leave the body of the lifeless mother dog and her babies there as the blonde hero wrapped all the dogs in her red cape._

_She flew back to a patch of woods near her apartment where she often went to look at the stars to feel close to home. Kara set the bodies of the cold dogs down as she quickly tunneled a hole deep enough for the family. She set them down and closed her eyes to say a quick prayer. “Our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home. We will remember you every dawn and await the night we join you in the sky. Rao’s will be done.” *_

_Kara covered up the hole and let the puppy in her arms sniff it gently with a small whine. “I know Krypto, I know,” Kara whispered as she let a few tears slip down her dirt and ash-stained cheeks._

 

Kara was brought out of her reminiscing as Krypto nudged her leg with his wet nose. The blonde smiled down at him as she went to the wall where his navy-blue leash hung. Kara grabbed it and hooked it to his golden collar. His shiny yellow tag, in the shape of her house crest, jingled in excitement. When Kara was at the store buying him formula for the five weeks, she had to bottle feed him, she noticed the gold tag with the House of El crest on it. Kara smirked as she bought it for him and got ‘Krypto’ lasered on the other side of it. The young puppy was full of energy as he tugged on his leash eagerly.

The little ball of fur rushed over to the door, tripping on his leash in the process. He immediately popped back up and wagged his tail a mile a minute as he glanced at Kara with anticipation. The blonde laughed at his antics as she shook her head and slipped her running shoes on.

Kara tried to make a habit of taking Krypto for a jog every morning. It wasn’t like Kara needed the workout, but Krypto sure did, and she liked to get out of her apartment every once in a while. It was weird having to adjust to taking care of another living creature at first, but Kara quickly adopted as the two grew to have a special bond.

Alex had been wary of the puppy at first, but after hearing the story from Kara about what had happened to his family, Alex grew to accept the little guy.

Krypto at first had been scared of absolutely everything and everyone. After living with Kara for about a month, he opened up to become a playful easy-going puppy. No one would have been able to guess that he had a traumatic past and lost everything he had ever known at a young age. Krypto was still nervous around strangers sometimes but if there was someone he loved as much as Kara, or maybe even more, it was Lena Luthor.

Kara was literally pulled out of her thoughts of Lena as the excited puppy practically dragged her out of the apartment. The blonde thought that she would have to teach him some manners soon.

Kara started to jog as she pulled Krypto’s leash tightly so that he would jog by her side. They jogged around them until they reached the dog park about five miles from Kara’s apartment.

She entered the fenced area and closed the gate. No other dogs were there as it was 7:30 am. Kara unclipped Krypto’s leash and let him sniff around and explore.

Kara turned and noticed a familiar figure sitting on one of the benches as her smile widened. She plopped down on the bench as it creaked a bit under unhuman weight.

The figure looked p from her book and raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Kara, fancy meeting you here.” Lena drawled with a smirk.

Kara giggled and beamed wide enough that her eyes closed, the special smile that she reserved just for Lena. Kara and Lena had met at the dog park basically every weekend since Kara had acquired Krypto.

Lena had always liked to read at the dog park and tried to make time for it every Saturday morning. Most people assumed that the youngest Luthor was a cat person, but she actually loved dogs a little bit more. Lena had always wanted a dog, but a pet was never an option when growing up with the Luthor’s. The young CEO had considered adopting one later, but between L-Corp and CatCo, she never got around to it.

The first time that Krypto and Lena met, it was love at first sight. Lena never knew what people meant when they said that dogs looked like their owners until she met Kara and Krypto Danvers. Lena and Krypto instantly clicked over their love for a certain blonde Kryptonian. Krypto, who was normally shy with strangers, seemed to know that Lena was a good person and immediately let her pet him slowly.

After that day, Krypto had always looked forward to seeing Lena, whether it was at the park, movie nights, or whenever Lena came over. Krypto even had a bed and a few toys of his own at Lena’s penthouse. Lena liked to spoil him despite Kara’s insistence that she pay for everything. Lena just respond with, “what’s the point of being a billionaire if you can’t use your money?” Sometimes Kara thought that Lena spent more money on her dog than she did on herself.

When Krypto was satisfied marking all the trees, he padded over to them and tried to jump onto Lena.

Kara instantly tried to scold him and tell him to get down. As usual, Krypto ignored her and continued to paw on Lena’s pant leg.

“Down Krypto, sit,” Lena commanded in her CEO voice as the dog promptly snapped to attention and slammed his bottom on the green grass

Kara’s jaw dropped as she opened and closed her mouth a few times. “H-how did you do that?”

Lena just laughed at Kara’s dumbfounded expression and reached down to reward Krypto’s good listening with a few scratches behind the ear. The puppy wagged his tail happily and leaned into Lena’s touch. "I can command the old grouchy men on my board, a little puppy is a cakewalk compared to them.”

If possible, Kara felt herself fall even more in love with the woman in front of her. She watched Lena bend down to pet Krypto as the front of her green blouse opened a bit and Kara got a glimpse of the other woman’s black lace bra.

The blonde realized where she was staring and snapped her eyes back up to meet Lena’s green one. The CEO noticed Kara staring as she raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow with a smirk.

Kara blushed a deep red as she noticed she had been caught. She reached up to nervously adjust her glasses and tried to push away those thoughts. Lena was her best friend for Rao’s sake.

Lena picked up Krypto as she puppy wiggled in her arms to try and lick her face. Lena laughed as she tried to push the eager dog away from her.

Kara’s heart warmed as she wished she could capture this moment forever. Lena looked so carefree and genuine at that moment and Kara wished that more people got to see this side of Lena Luthor.

Lena managed to get Krypto to stop licking her face as she noticed Kara staring at her with an expression that she couldn’t place. Lena bit her lip with a slight frown. Lena had been in love with her best friend for quite some time now, but she didn’t think that Kara liked her in that way

Sure, Kara had told Lena plenty of times that she had loved her, but not in the way that Lena wanted. The CEO tried to drop many hints, but the blonde hero was quite oblivious. Lena didn’t want to risk scaring Kara off and losing their friendship, she put her emotions into a ‘little box’ and tried not to think about it.

Krypto seemed to sense a slight shift in Lena’s mood as he nudged his head underneath Lena’s hand. Lena smiled sadly down at Krypto as she began to pat his head slowly.

Lena kissed the top of his head as Kara seemed to come out of her daydream.

“He really loves you,” Kara whispered as she twisted the leash between her fingers and looked over at Lena and Krypto.

“I really love him too,” Lena whispered and this time she wasn’t sure if she was just talking about the dog.

Kara opened her mouth to say something when Lena saw her hand shoot up in the air to catch something.

Lena blinked as Kara opened her hand slowly to reveal a bright yellow tennis ball. Kara frowned down at it as she glanced up to see a little pit bull running at them with its tongue flopping out of its mouth.

Kara giggled at the sight as the dog skidded to a halt in front of her and wagged its grey tail so fast it looked like a blur. “Is this what you want?” Kara cooed as she waved the ball for the eager dog.

The dog did a little tap dance as it panted with excitement. A flustered looking young woman ran up as she waved her arms and called out to the dog.

“Lux! Come here, girl.” A blonde woman yelled as she jogged up to them and brushed some hair out of her face. “I am so sorry if she’s bothering you.”

“It’s no problem!” Kara said with a smile as she pats the dog on the head who accepted it but was focused on the ball.

“I wasn’t really looking where I was throwing. It didn’t hit any of you did it?” The other woman explained with a sheepish grin.

Kara shook her head as Lena smirked, “this one’s got fast reflexes.” Lena stated as she winked over at the blonde hero.

Kara cleared her thought and fought down her blush. “Lux, right?” Kara questioned as the dog’s ears perked up and her owner nodded.

“That’s light in Latin,” Lena stated as the owner nodded with a small smile.

Kara smiled as she wound up her arm and launched the ball. Lux tore after it like a madwoman as grass flew out from under her feet.

The other blonde woman blinked at the distance and force of Kara’s throw but didn’t question it. Instead, she noticed the puppy curled up in Lena’s lap and smiled.

“You two have an adorable puppy. What is his or her name?”

Lena opened her mouth to correct the woman that it was Kara’s dog, but Kara beat her to it.

“His name is Krypto.”

Lena closed her mouth as her brows furrowed in confusion as she wondered why Kara didn’t correct the other woman.

The other woman didn’t seem to notice Lena’s inner turmoil as she smiled at the puppy. “That’s cute. Like Supergirl’s home planet huh?”

Kara nodded a bit too quickly as she adjusted her glasses on her face. “It’s a funny story actually. I’m a big fan and I obviously couldn’t name him Supergirl, but it felt weird to name a dog Superman, so I settled on Krypton. Only when I got his name tag made, I forgot to add the ‘N’.”

Lena was impressed with the lie and if she didn’t know Kara and the real reasoning behind his name, then she would have believed her.

The other woman nodded as Krypto shifted on Lena’s lap to lean over and sniff the other woman.

“I’m Kara by the way,” Kara said as she stuck her hand out for the other woman to shake.

The other woman smiled warmly as she shook Kara’s hand with a surprisingly firm grip.

“Chloe,” Lux’s owner said as she moved to shake Lena’s hand.

“Lena,” The CEO said with what she hoped was a friendly smile. Being raised by Luthor’s she was taught to be suspicious of everyone, no matter how friendly they seemed.

They engage in some polite small talk for a while as they learn a bit more about Chloe and Lux. Chloe turns out to be a detective for the LAPD. She also has a young daughter, about a year or two younger than Ruby.

Lena thought that the woman seemed genuine as they all agreed to maybe talk again at the part next week. Kara, Lena, and Krypto all bid their goodbyes to Chloe and Lux as Kara reclipped the leash to Krypto’s collar.

Lena glanced at her phone and realized that she was a few minutes late. “I have a meeting at 9:00 so I have to go, but we are still on for movie night, tonight right?”

Kara beamed as she nodded enthusiastically. “Of course! But Lena it’s a Saturday, so don’t work too hard.”

“Of course, not darling,” Lena smirked as she didn’t even realize the term of endearment slip out.

Kara blushed at the nickname as she reached up to fiddle with her glasses.

Lena as saved from making more of an embarrassment of herself as her driver pulled up to the curb. Kara drew her in for a hug as Lena smiled as they hugged for a little bit longer than two people who consider each other friends normally do. Kara, being the gentleman, she is, held the door open for Lena as she slid into the car and gave a final pat to Krypto’s head.

The dog whined as he realized Lena was leaving and gave a final lick to her hand. Lena smiled down at the two blonde puppies in front of her with a small shake of her head at their matching pouts.

Kara closed the door and waved as Lena’s driver headed to L-Corp. Kara sighed as she glanced down at Krypto who gazed up at her with a tail wag.She started the 5-mile jog home as she arrived at her apartment at around 9:30.

* * *

The Kryptonian unclipped her dog’s leash as he raced to gulp down some water. Kara figured she might as well work on her article as Alex said it was a bit of a slow day at the DEO.

A few hours later, Kara had submitted her article to Snapper as she got up to stretch. She hooked Krypto’s leash in and took him outside so that he could relieve himself. He seemed to be happy spending time with Kara as they walked around the block.

Kara had just gotten back inside and unclipped Krypto’s leash when her DEO phone began to ring. Kara frowned as she reached over to answer it while Krypto lapped up water from his bowl in the corner.

The blonde listened to Alex tell her that she was needed to help calm down an anti-alien riot outside one of the community centers. Kara told her sister that she would be there in a few minutes as the Kryptonian hung up the phone before speeding into the kitchen. She poured Krypto’s kibble into his bowl as he wolfed it down eagerly.

The blonde Kryptonian smiled down at her puppy once he finished eating as she gathered him up in her arms. She pressed her face into the fuzzy fur of his golden head and whispered: “ _khap zhao rrip_ ” (I love you).

 The lab puppy seemed to understand what she was saying as he licked her cheek in response. Kara giggled as she set him back down on the floor and gave him a pat on his head. “Be a good boy and I’ll be back before you know it!” Kara beamed down at him as she gave him a final scratch behind the ears before she took off out the window of the living room. 

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Krypto had snuck out a while ago trying to follow his master. She had left the window open as he climbed out and onto the fire escape. He sniffed the air and saw her retreat into a dark corner between buildings.

 He stealthy tiptoed as quietly as his large paws would let him into a dark alley. Kara must not have heard or sensed him, too preoccupied with the impending emergency. His human or Kryptonian was shedding her shirt for some reason. The puppy hid behind a dumpster before he heard a loud whoosh and flutter of fabric.  

The dog peaked his head around the trash bin as he whimpered when he could no longer smell his master. He saw the pile of clothes as he sniffed the familiar pieces of clothing. He pawed at the lump of garments and the lead glasses that sat on top of Kara’s wardrobe.

The yellow lab sat down on his haunches as he decided to wait for his mom to come to get him. He shivered as he snuggled into Kara’s warm clothes with a soft whine.

Suddenly, a large white door like portal parted as the puppy jumped and hid in the pile of clothes. Out of the portal on the Waverider stepped one Sara Lance dressed in a deep red dress with her arm linked to Ava Sharpe dressed in a dapper three-piece suit.

“Ready for our date?” Sara asked as she turned to her girlfriend as the other woman grinned back at her.

“Lead the way milady,” Ava responded with a grin.

 Krypto noticed the portal was still open as his nose twitched at the smell of bacon. He sat up with Kara’s button down still wrapped around his neck. Led by his nose, the young lab made the rash decision to dart through the portal right as Ava pressed the button on her Time Courier to close the portal.

* * *

 A few hours later, a tired Kara flew in through the window. She and the other DEO agents managed to calm the riot down with only a few minor injuries. Kara knew that violence wasn’t always the answer, but some days she wished she could just show up, knock a few people or aliens out, then go home.

The exhausted hero couldn’t wait to take a shower then change into her pajamas and cuddle with Krypto watching Netflix. Kara walked into her bedroom as she frowned when she didn’t hear the excited immediately come running to her. He was always so excited to see her, so she called his name.

 She didn’t hear the jingle of his tags or the click of his nails on the floor of her apartment. Kara tried to fight down her anxiety as she used her X-Ray vision to scan her loft. There were no other heat signatures to be found. Kara took a shaky breath as she closed her eyes and used her super hearing to try and see if she could hear her puppy’s heartbeat.

 Nothing…

 Kara chocked back a sob as she took a deep breath and opened her eyes. For the next hour, she tore her apartment apart even though she knew he wouldn’t be there if she couldn’t see his heat signature or hear his heartbeat. Kara, still clad in her super suit, flew out the window to scan the vicinity for her beloved Labrador.

* * *

Another hour passed as she searched the ten-mile radius of her apartment to no avail. Kara frantically called Alex as her sister tried to calm her down. The hysterical blonde explained the situation to her sister as Alex suggesting printing out lost dog signs. Kara thanked her and hung up as she flew back to her apartment and used her super speed to quickly make and print out flyers.

 Thankfully it was around 3:00 am and no one was out as Kara flew around as Supergirl posting lost dog signs depicting a happy yellow lab puppy and a reward of $400 to whoever could return the pup to Kara Danvers.

 Kara was drained both emotionally and physically by the time she returned to her apartment at around 5:00 am. She was glad that it was Sunday and she wouldn’t have to go to work.

 The miserable Kryptonian flopped face first on her couch as she tried not to think of her little pup scared and alone somewhere.

 Kara shot off the couch and almost shattered a lamp as she was awoken from her slumber. Kara turned to the device that had roused her as she answered the phone. It was Lena. She had apparently heard from Alex about what had happened to Krypto and was on her way over to help Kara look for him.

 The blonde thanked her as she hung up and sighed sadly. She trudged to her bedroom to change into some faded jeans and a T-shirt. She pulled on her shoes and grabbed Krypto’s leash from the hook.

 She waited on her couch as she rubbed her fingers over the material of the leash with a melancholy sigh.

Kara didn’t have to wait long before there was a knock at her door. She stood up as she shuffled to the door and pulled it open.

Lena didn’t say anything as she just stepped into the apartment and immediately pulled Kara into a tight hug. The blonde pressed her face into her best friend’s dark hair as the shorter woman wrapped her arms tightly around her muscled torso.

 “I’m sorry Kara,” Lena whispered after a few minutes, but still made no move to pull away. “I will do everything in my power to help you find him.”

 “Thank you.”

 They reluctantly pulled away as Kara wiped some tears that had pooled in her eyes. She walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water and asked Lena if she wanted anything to drink as well.

 The CEO said no as Kara nodded and took slow gulps of the water before setting the glass into the sink. “Let’s go,” Kara whispered as she and Lena left her apartment to search for her beloved Labrador puppy.

* * *

 After about 2 hours of searching, they were unable to find him. Kara was devastated. He had his collar with her phone number on it the last time she saw him, and he was microchipped as well so if someone found him, they would hopefully return him to her.

 Lena comforted her best friend as she even felt a few tears slip at the fact that the little happy-go-lucky puppy who had such a rough start in life was out there all on his own once again.

 The two women hugged each other tightly as they both fell asleep on the couch, exhausted from the emotional drain and Lena from walking miles to look for him.

* * *

 The first week passed and there was still no news about Krypto Danvers. Kara was heartbroken but knew she had to get used to life without him. She couldn’t even remember what her day was like before the little guy came into her life.

 Kara had thrown herself into both her journalism work and her hero work. She had shoved all of Krypto’s things into the bottom of her closet the sight of his favorite squeaky squirrel still tugged painfully at her heart.

 Lena wasn’t doing any better as she had grown quite attached to the little lab over the past month. It also didn’t help to see her best friend so forlorn over the loss of her fluffy companion.

 The CEO tried to get Kara at least a little bit back to her usual sunshiny self, but it was hard for both of them.

 After about a month, Lena had finally gotten Kara to laugh the first genuine laugh she had in about a month. Little by little, Lena and Kara helped each other and grew closer in the process. 

 Eventually after one month, then a few, then soon a year had passed, and Lena and Kara reluctantly accepted the fact that Krypto might not be coming back. They both thought that the worst part was not knowing what had happened to him. They didn’t know if he was safe or even if he was still alive.

 Kara and Lena would still have movie nights and lunches as their lives slowly returned to normal. From time to time, the blonde hero would sometimes glance in the corner where Krypto’s dog bed would usually be and smile sadly to herself.

 She kept two pictures of him on her desk at CatCo as she had come to embrace the fond memories of him instead. The first picture was him with his favorite stuffed squirrel toy nestled between his paws and his eyes were closed in a deep sleep. The second picture was a selfie of Kara, Krypto, and Lena in the dog park on their bench. Kara was holding up the yellow lab as they both had matching smiles. Kara’s grin so wide that her eyes were barely visible behind her glasses, and Krypto’s with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Lena had a relaxed smile as well, though not as broad as the two blondes. After Lena had snapped the photo, she teased that Kara and Krypto both looked like happy Labrador puppies. Kara knew that despite all her teasing, it was Lena’s home screen photo on her personal phone even after a year.

* * *

 Kara invited Lena over to her loft to have their weekly movie night. Lena had ordered Kara’s favorite Chinese takeout as she made her way to her best friend’s apartment.

Lena bit her lip as she made the walk to Kara’s. she knew she could have her driver take her, but tonight she needed to take a walk to clear her mind. Lena had a situation:

She was hopelessly in love with her best friend.

Unfortunately, said best friend was oblivious even though Lena had been dropping hints for a little over a year now. Lena could handle a board room full of men without batting an eyeless. She wasn’t afraid to take what she desired all with a challenging smirk on her face. Except when it came to Kara of course.

The blonde Kryptonian always reduced Lena to a blushing bumbling mess. If only Lillian could see her now. Lena somehow forgot everything that helped her function as a working human being when around Kara. Hell, she even went to a carnival with that human puppy because Kara had always wanted to go. Lena couldn’t bring herself to tell Kara no.

Lena was deep in thought as she clutched the warm Chinese close to her chest and before she knew it, she stood outside Kara’s building. Tonight, was the night, Lena told herself. Tonight, was the night that she would tell Kara how she felt about her. Lena chewed her bottom lip nervously before taking a deep breath and stepped into the building. She slowly climbed the few stairs and before she knew it, she was outside of Kara’s door.

Lena shifted on her feet anxiously as she raised her hand to knock. The door swung open before the young woman had a chance to knock.

 The young CEO had opened her mouth to greet Kara, but all the air rushed out of her chest as she couldn’t help but rake her eyes up and down the tall blonde. Kara was dressed in dark grey sweatpants and a faded white and red Midvale High School T-Shirt that was a little bit small as it hugged her muscled frame.

“Lena!” Kara exclaimed as she pulled her into the apartment. Kara grabbed the food out of her hand and raced to set it on the coffee table. She pulled Lena into a quick hug as Lena’s brain has effectively stopped working.

“Hi,” Lena said as she cursed herself and forced herself to blink and hug Kara back.

All too soon, Kara was pulling away as she closed the apartment door and took Lena’s jacket off of her shoulders.

“Thanks for bringing food, you know how much I love potstickers,” Kara said gesturing to the container as she got utensils out and motioned for Lena to take a seat on the couch.

Lena took a seat as she tried not to think about how Kara’s shirt rode up to reveal a sliver of her tan skin and taut abs as she reached for a glass in the high cabinet.

" _Focus Luthor_.” Lena scolded herself as she shook her head and reached forward to take a container off of the coffee table as Kara walked back over with utensils and glasses of water.

Kara picked up the remote as they picked something out to watch on Netflix. They ate in a comfortable silence, sometimes making comments here and there during the movie. Kara had finished first, already polishing off her three large cartons of food.

Lena had to smile to herself as she wondered how much of her CEO budget went to feeding her Kryptonian best friend.

The CEO had surprising finished off her noodles as she set the empty carton back onto the table and washed it down with a glass of water.

Lena moved to set the glass back on the table as she turned and suddenly Kara was much closer than before.

Kara was staring at her with a look that Lena couldn’t quite read. She resisted the urge to bite her lip as her eyes unconsciously flicked down to Kara’s soft looking lips. Lena caught herself as she stared back into Kara’s bright blue eyes with a small blush. 

Lena had expected Kara to move away or something but if anything, the blonde leaned closer as Lena held her breath.

As they both started to lean closer a bright blue portal-like object appeared in the middle of Kara’s living room.

Lena startled and both she and Kara shot up into a standing position. Lena bumped the coffee table on her way to stand and thanks to Kara’s quick reflexes, the glasses were saved as she set them on the table.

Kara had shifted into a fighting stance instinctively placed herself in front of Lena to protect her from the unknown threat.

Suddenly a blonde woman wearing a skintight white uniform stepped out of the portal and flipped her hair over her shoulder with a small wave.

Kara immediately relaxed as she recognized the face of her time traveling friend Sara, but Lena still stood stiffly behind her, unsure of who the newcomer was. After Kara and the other heroes had gotten together on Earth-1 to help Barry, Cisco had given them all disks in which they could travel throughout universes and time for emergencies.

“Sara!” Kara exclaimed as she moved to embrace her friend. Sara gave a small smile back as she gave Kara a hug back, but you could tell she wasn’t much of a hugger. Lena couldn’t help the small flair of jealousy as she saw her Kryptonian being friendly with this new woman. Wait a minute, _her_ Kryptonian? Lena shook her head with a snort to banish that thought as Kara turned her head at the noise.

"Oh, Sara, this is my best friend, Lena.”

Sara smirked knowingly as she eyed Lena with a look that the youngest Luthor couldn’t place.

“Sara Lance.”

 Lena nodded with a hesitant look, but if Kara trusted her, then maybe she should give this woman the benefit of the doubt. She shook her hand firmly as Sara offered a small tight-lipped smile.

 “How are you?” Kara asked as she asked the former League of Assassins member.

 Sara just smirked as she raised an eyebrow at Kara, “how’s your sister?”

 Kara blushed as she opened and closed her mouth, but no sound came out as Lena just looked puzzled.

“N-not that I don’t mind you visiting, but what brings you to this time period?” Kara asked as she casually crossed her arms across her chest.

 Lena tried to not let her eyes drift down to Kara’s chest as she frowned when Kara’s words registered through her head. “Wait, this time period?”

Kara blushed as she realized that she totally forgot to explain to Lena about the fact that time travel was possible.

“Wait, so time travel is possible?” Lena asked as her scientific mind was racing with all sorts of questions.

Both Kara and Sara nodded as Sara explained in simplified terms that she was the captain of a ship called the Waverider and that she and her team travel throughout history to protect the timeline.

Kara could tell that Lena was about to hound Sara with questions, and not that Kara didn’t love it when Lena let her nerdier side show through, she knew that Sara had to have come for a reason.

“Did something happen?” The blonde hero inquired as Sara shrugged a little bit as Lena noticed the steel batons attached to her back.

“I guess you could say that?”

Kara and Lena both eyed the new woman curiously as she pointed to Kara’s door. “I think I have something that belongs to you. It’s in my ship, but you wouldn’t mind me using the door this time, would you?”

Kara shook her head as she opened the door and watched as the other woman disappeared down the hallway.

Lena and Kara exchanged curious glances as they wondered what exactly Sara could have.

The tall blonde suddenly heard a third heartbeat as her frown deepened. No…it couldn’t be…

Suddenly a large yellow lab burst through the door, literally, and beelined straight for Lena.

Lena’s eyes widened at the sight of Kara’s demolished door then at the fluffy dog barreling towards her.

Kara could only stare on as the dog attached Lena’s face with kisses, smothering her with his warm tongue.

Lena sputtered but the dog continued to lick her face as Lena couldn’t help but be reminded at the familiarity of it as she dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Kara’s heart swelled as she saw the normally composed CEO giggling on the floor with a dog.

_Her dog._

_Her Krypto._

“Krypto!” Kara exclaimed as she dropped to her knees. The dog seemed to finally notice Kara was there as he literally flew over to her. Kara didn’t process this fact because she was so happy to have her puppy, well no longer puppy in size, back in her arms once again.

Once the excitement had died down, Krypto padded over to Lena and nudged her leg with his wet nose. The CEO normally hated when he did that but now, she didn’t mind and bent down to scratch the dog behind his ears just how he liked it.

Kara smiled as she watched her dog interact with Lena just like they used to a year ago. The blonde wondered why the dog seemed to be more excited about seeing Lena than her given that she was his owner but figured he hasn’t seen Lena longer.

They played with him for a bit as Sara even joined in for a bit before standing. “Well, I have a ship to get back to.”

Kara and Lena nodded as they quickly thanked Sara and were too overcome with joy to bombard Sara with all the questions they had right now.

Sara just smiled as she left out the door she came and made her way back to the Waverider.

After Kara and Lena played with Krypto for a good hour, they fed him and gave him plenty of belly rubs.

Kara just finished ordering three pizzas when Krypto flew over to her with his bowl in his mouth. Kara frowned as she noticed that he literally flew, like his little yellow paws left the ground.

Lena noticed Kara go uncharacteristically silent as she glanced over. Her jaw dropped as she witnessed Krypto flying over to Kara.

“Why can he fly?” Lena asked as she walked over to inspect Krypto.

Kara just opened and closed her mouth a few times, just as clueless as Lena as they observed that nothing looked unusual about Krypto.

“Maybe we should have asked Sara some things before she left,” Lena admitted as she bent down to inspect Krypto’s collar. He still had his golden collar, shiny as even with the House of El crest and ‘Krypto’ lasered on the back of it. Lena ran her fingers over the smooth metal of the collar when she suddenly felt a hidden stud that certainly wasn’t there when Krypto was a puppy.

Kara noticed Lena’s frown as the CEO indicated to Kara that she should feel that area. The blonde felt the little hidden stud, as well as her brow furrowed with confusion and her crinkle, appeared with full force.

The blonde Kryptonian realized it was a button, so she gently pushed down on the hard metal.

Suddenly, a mini red cape adorned with the House of El crest popped out from Krypto’s collar. The dog seemed to stand up straighter as he squared his body in what looked like a defensive stance.

Kara’s eyes widened in shock as she noticed the fighting stance then trailed her eyes down to the little cape he was wearing. It was made out of the same resistant material as hers but this one had a little crest on it. 

Lena let out a little yelp of surprise as soon as the cape popped out but hoped that Kara wouldn’t mention it. She reached out to stroke her fingers over the cape and recognized it as the same durable material as Kara’s cape.

The Kryptonian hero and the CEO shared a glance as they looked at the dog in front of them.

“Maybe we should have asked Sara some more questions.” Lena mused as she reached for the collar to press the button to retract the collar.

Krypto seemed to relax from his protective stance as the cape retracted back into his collar.

“I wonder if we have a way to contact her,” Kara asked as she rubbed her chin in thought.

Meanwhile, Krypto had wandered over to Kara as he sniffed her leg. Kara smiled down at him and pat his head as he wagged his tail. He then left her side and wandered over to Lena who had sat down on the couch.

Krypto jumped up onto the couch and tried to curl up in Lena’s lap.

“Krypto! You’re not a puppy anymore.” Lena sputtered as she pushed the heavy dog out of her lap. She noticed his pout was eerily similar to Kara’s as he decided to just lay his fluffy head in her lap instead.

Lena rolled her eyes but reached down to pet his soft head. The dog’s eyes closed as he let out a happy huff.

Kara glanced over at them with a happy smile, but the thought still nagged at the back of her head as to why her dog seemed more familiar with Lena than with her.

“Hey, Lee?” Kara asked as Lena looked up from where she was petting Krypto. Lena’s heart secretly warmed at the nickname. She never had one because one, her name was too short, and two, Lillian didn’t think she was deserving enough for such affection.

“What is it darling?” Lena replied as she cursed herself when she realized that she let a pet name slip.

Kara blushed at the name but didn’t mention it as she walked over the couch and sat down. Krypto didn’t move from his position even as Kara placed her hand on Krypto’s back.

“Do you know why he seems to like hanging around you more than me?”

Lena’s brow furrowed with thought as she looked down at the dog that was snoring softly in her lap.

“I-I mean not that you’re not great to hang around. I just mean that he was my dog. I mean he is my dog. God this is confusing. Wait did he time travel into the future? Is that why he’s bigger and older? Wait is he your dog in the future? Do I die? This time travel thing is confusing. How did Sara even find him anyway?? Kara rambled as Lena just raised an amused eyebrow.

“Kara sweetheart, you’re rambling” Lena replied in an amused tone as another pet name slipped out on its own accord.

The blonde blushed at the term of endearment as her mouth opened and closed. Lena couldn’t help but laugh at Kara’s flushed face and decided to take pity on the Kryptonian and change the subject.

“Do you know we can contact Sara?” Lena asked as she continued to pet Krypto’s head that was laying in her lap.

Kara’s brows furrowed in thought as she stroked Krypto’s back gently, the motion soothing her racing thoughts. “I am not quite sure, though maybe I can ask Alex. I think she has Sara’s number.”

Lena raised an eyebrow at that as Kara just shook her head. “They had a one-night stand.”

The CEO let out an unladylike snort as she shook her head. “Of course, they did.”

“So, do you think that he has all the same powers you do?” Lena asked after a beat of silence. Kara just shrugged as her fingers ran through the lab’s soft yellow fur.

Kara shrugged as she stroked Krypto gently as Lena ran her long fingers over the dog’s fluffy head. The blonde grabbed her phone with her free hand and sent out a quick text to Alex to see if she still had Sara’s number.

They both sat on the couch in a comfortable silence as they sent glances at each other when they thought that the other person wasn’t looking.

* * *

 Lena opened her mouth to speak when Kara’s phone suddenly let out a loud ding.

Kara opened up the text and sighed in relief at the contact that Alex shared with her. she promised her sister she would explain later.

Kara pressed the dial button and turned the phone on speaker as the Super and the Luthor waited with bated breath.

After a few tense seconds, Sara finally answered as they heard faint shouting in the background.

" _Hello?”_

“Hey Sara, it’s Kara!”

_“Kara? How did you get this number?”_

“Oh um, it’s a funny story actually we- “

“We were just calling to ask some questions,” Lena interjected, cutting to the chase right away.

_“Lena? Right, questions. About Krypto?”_

Kara nodded before she remembered Sara couldn’t actually see her. “Yes.”

“Where did you find him? And does he have powers?” Lena asked as she glanced at Kara.

 _“Well, it’s more of a when,”_ Sara replied and the two could practically hear the wince in her voice.

 “When did you find him?” Kara asked as a hand reached up unconsciously to fiddle with her glasses.

_“2026.”_

“Wait, are you telling me Krypto is around seven?” Lena asked as she looked down at the dog whose head was resting in her lap.

_Yeah, and you wouldn’t believe where exactly I found him.”_

“Where?” Kara pipped up as she and Lena both reached to stroke Krypto’s back. They both pulled away as if they’ve been burned then blushed and looked away.

_“I found him in **your** house.” _

“He’s my dog? I’d assume he would be in my house.” Kara replied as her brow furrowed with confusion.

 _“No, **your** house. As in yours and Lena’s house. At least I'm assuming it’s Lena’s unless you have a crush on another young dark-haired billionaire CEO.” _Sara couldn’t help but tease.

Kara blushed as she stammered and opened and closed her mouth a few times.

Lena couldn’t help but give Kara a fond smile over the blonde’s fumbling. “So, you’re saying Kara and I are together in the future?”

“Wait a second, does he have powers? Kara interjected before Sara could respond to Lena’s question.

“ _Slow down there Little Danvers. Okay, Lena’s question first. From what I saw, you two were very much together. So much so that you popped the question first. As for the powers he-”_

Sara was abruptly cut off by shouting coming from both Lena and Kara as they looked at each other in shock.

“Wait what?” Lena asked in disbelief, unsure if she heard Sara correctly. She glanced over at Kara, expecting her to be offended by the fact that they were apparently married in the future and the blonde was the one to ask.

Much to Lena’s surprise, Kara was blushing as her mouth opened and closed but no words came out.

  _“Yes, so as I was saying,”_ Sara continued, and they could practically hear her roll her eyes. _“Krypto apparently developed powers when he ran away from Lena’s office one day and joined Supergirl on a mission. The two weren’t happy, to say the least, that their beloved fur child got exposed to Orange Kryptonite.”_

“What’s Orange Kryptonite?” Lena asked as Kara said, “How do you know all of this?” at the same time.

They both apologized with slight blushes as Krypto huffed in his sleep.

The two could feel Sara eye roll again as the time-traveling assassin continued. _“Orange Kryptonite gives animals superpowers and I know all of this because you guys told me. Well, future you.”_

Kara and Lena turned to each other and blinked. Kara opened her mouth but then closed it as she scratched the back of her head. “Does he have all the same powers as me?”

Lena was still thinking about how in the future she and Kara owned a super-powered Labrador retriever and the fact that they were married. Oh god, she and Kara were _married_. Lena couldn’t actually believe that in the future her longest dream had become a reality. The future could change though right? Lena frowned as she scratched Krypto’s backside gently, lost in thought.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Sara replied as another female voice could be heard in the background.

 _“Hey, babe have you seen my…oh you’re on the phone sorry.”_ The other voice spoke before falling silent as Kara’s Kryptonian hearing caught on.

“Babe huh?” Kara teased as Lena was brought out of her thoughts as she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at Kara.

 “ _Sorry, that was Ava, my girlfriend,”_ Sara replied and both women could practically hear the smile in her voice.

 “You’ll have to introduce us,” Lena pipped up from her spot on the couch from where she was stroking Krypto.

 “Thanks for answering our questions, we’ll leave you alone, but you have to introduce us to her soon,” Kara said with a smile as she heard Sara agree before the call terminated.

 Kara set her phone down on the table before turned to Lena as Krypto snuggled between them. “I hope future us won’t be missing him too much.” The blonde said with a sad lilt to her normally cheery voice.

 Lena gave her a tight smile as she ran her long fingers through the dog’s soft fur. “I’m sure future us gave Sara permission to send him back. I think they realized how much we needed him.” Lena said, not just talking about the dog.

 “Yeah...” Kara agreed as she got lost in thought and began to absentmindedly stroke Krypto. The blonde pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she sent Lena glances every few seconds.

 “Do I have something on my face?” Lena asked as she caught Kara’s gaze.

 The Kryptonian blushed at the prospect of being caught staring and was about to deny doing so before Krypto nudged her thigh with his wet nose. She looked down at the dog that she had spent so long mourning over. He made her realize that life is short, even for a Kryptonian. She looked into Krypto’s brown eyes and she knew what she had to do.

The dark-haired CEO’s brows furrowed in confusion as Kara seemed to have a silent conversation with Krypto, wondering if maybe they could communicate somehow now that the Labrador has powers too.

“Lena?” Kara asked tentatively as Lena’s head snapped up to meet the vibrant blue eyes that she often got lost in. “Will you go on a date with me?”

Lena’s jaw would have dropped if Krypto’s fast wagging tail hadn’t hit her in the face first. Lena sputtered as his yellow fur invaded her mouth and the warm sound of Kara’s laughter filled her ears.

The young woman couldn’t even be bothered to be upset as she looked at the hopeful and shy expression on Kara’s face.

Soon all of them were wearing matching smiles, Krypto’s wide with his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Lena’s face softened and met Kara’s baby blues with her own deep green orbs as the dog that brought them together looked up at the two women, his family.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout the Shar love squad on Twitter for keeping me sane (mostly). And thanks to my beta reader [ AnxiousHotdog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousHotdog/pseuds/AnxiousHotdog) who prevents me from having one too many potstickers and looking like a dumbass. Sorry that this took so long, college is whipping my ass at the moment. I apologize that this story is kind of all over the place for all the plot holes and such because I tried my best. Hopefully you enjoyed this little one-shot! Also, if you guys are interested, I may include a second chapter if I have time about Krypto’s adventures on the Waverider. Let me know if you guys want that!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. SHAR STOP ATTACKING ME!!! 
> 
> P.P.S. Jk I know you won't but I still love you.


End file.
